Lo que la noche esconde
by Wyland1696
Summary: La noche fría esconde los más grandes secretos, esos que las personas ni se imaginan y que solo llegas a ver en los programas de televisión. Ella huía de su dolor escondida tras un montón de maquillaje y muy poca ropa, una chica hermosa que no sabía cuál era su lugar, una chica solitaria que clamaba por atención, , ella era Marie Dwyer por las noches y por las mañanas Bella Swan.
1. Marie

**_La noche fría esconde los más grandes secretos, esos que las personas ni se imaginan y que solo llegas a ver en los programas de televisión. Ella huía de su dolor escondida tras un montón de maquillaje y muy poca ropa, una chica hermosa que no sabía cuál era su lugar, una chica solitaria que clamaba por atención, amigos, con suerte un par de compañeros llegaban a decirle hola, y al entrar en ese mundo oscuro que la noche mantenía oculto encontró un mundo en el que ya no era más una marginada de la sociedad, ahora es la hermosa chica nueva que todos querían conocer, ella era Marie Dwyer por las noches y por las mañanas la tímida y solitaria Isabella Swan._**

_**Bella Pov**_

Respiré profundo y entre como cada año con la cabeza agachada, escondida tras mis gafas y los enormes suéteres que tenía, no tenía un figura envidiable pero tampoco me quejaba, para mí estaba perfecta, me sentía bien con mi cuerpo , en fin siempre era lo mismo, caminar por los pasillos intentando pasar desapercibida, no mirar a nadie a los ojos, no hablar en clases más que lo necesario, evitar a las populares, no mires al hermoso chico de ojos esmeralda, okay tal vez solo un poco, mientras nadie lo note estarás bien, solo cuida que ella no se entere.

Fui a recoger mi horario y corrí a mi primera clase, Literatura, sin dudas mi favorita, entre y me senté hasta el fondo como siempre, escondida tras todos los demás, quería evitar que me tocara como compañera alguien como Tanya Denali o Rosalie Hale, ellas nunca hacen nada siempre que tengo la mala suerte de que fueran mis compañeras terminaba haciendo todo y ellas ni su nombre podían poner. Por suerte una chica que nunca había visto se sentó a mi lado, no parecía una de ellas, su cabello era negro y largo, usaba unos anteojos de color rosa, no era fea, pero sabía que ellas nunca la aceptarían por el simple hecho de no ser una rubia oxigenada con grandes pechos y cuerpos de modelos.

-Hola soy Ángela.-dijo sonriendo, sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola. Soy Isabella.

-Lindo nombre, te llamaré Bella ¿te gusta?-dijo emocionada y con una sonrisa.

-Claro, es lindo.-dije de vuelta.

-¿Cuál es tu horario? Tal vez coincidamos en otras clases-le entregue mi horario y ella sonrió en grande.

-Casi estamos juntas en todo. Esto será grandioso, seremos grandes amigas.-dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta y acepte sus locuras por unas cuantas horas mientras descubría que era una anti-social y que si se juntara conmigo ella también lo sería. De pronto entraron ellas, con sonrisas estúpidas y caminando como si fuera desfile tomando sus lugares hasta delante de la clase, no entendía cómo podían moverse con esas faldas que apenas cubrían su trasero, y qué decir de ese pedazo de tela que llaman playera. Detrás de ellas entraron el grupo de chicos del equipo de futbol, y por último el deseado y popular Edward Cullen, él era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida entera, alto fuerte pero no exageradamente, cabello cobrizo, labios pequeños pero carnosos, pero sin duda lo que más me gustaba de él eran esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, sin duda eran mi parte favorita de todo él, amaba verlo a lo lejos pero siempre me regañaba mentalmente por hacerlo, él no tenía una relación o por lo menos no que yo supiera pero Tanya me había dejado en claro que él era suyo y que no me quería ver espiándolo de nuevo, yo no quería problemas así que debía dejar de observar a Edward como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra, él no era un atleta como el resto de los chicos populares, él era guapo y su familia adinerada así que tenía su lugar comprado, no me parecía un chico creído como el resto, pero a veces la gente se equivoca, luego de mirarlo casi por toda la clase finalmente puse atención y anote lo que estaba en el pizarrón, luego me tocaba física y a Ángela historia así que ahí estaba sola. Odiaba esta clase, es decir, si de por sí no soy nada habilidosa en lo que se refiere al equilibrio como esperaban que sacara un diez en la clase de deportes, lo peor eran los vestidores, el año pasado me había tocado con las populares y decir que pisotearon mi autoestima era poco, esperaba este año no tener que pasar por ello pero para mi mala suerte así era, ahí estaban el par de brujas rubias, en cuanto me miraron sentí sus sonrisas satisfacción, estaba segura que este año sería difícil, me seguí de largo y camine hasta mi casillero, me cambie rápidamente y volví a las canchas donde ya estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, por lo general nos dividían en esta clase, es decir una clase era para solo mujeres y otra para hombre, pero este año eran dos grupos de puras mujeres, creo que por las nuevas y solo un grupo de hombre, así que ahí estaban todas con sus perfectos uniformes intentado que el maestro les sonriera por lo menos, era guapo podría decirse, aunque un poco mayor para nosotras, y entonces llegaron las últimas que eran las rubias, el maestro las miro de arriba abajo, ella sonrieron, como no las miraría traen el uniforme más pegado y justo de la historia, mientras a todas el short nos quedaba a la rodilla, el suyo quedaba como un bóxer, pero el maestro solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bien señoritas, yo seré su maestro este semestre, ya me conocen y también mi forma de trabajo pero las nuevas integrantes no así que mi nombre es Garrett, y trabajaremos diario a esta hora, unas cuantas vueltas que durante el semestre irán aumentado como su condición y también practicaremos algunos deportes, es fácil pasar la materia, aunque no se confíen en lo que dicen "con ir pasas" no señoritas aquí quien trabaja pasa y quien no la veré en la escuela de verano. Ahora 15 vueltas al campo.-la última en salir corriendo fui yo, el maestro me sonrió de lado y dijo-Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Swan.

Él era simpático y generalmente me tenía mucha paciencia, pero nunca me había dado esa mirada, aunque si se portaba muy raro conmigo, por suerte era mi último año, después de esto me iba y por Dios que iba a triunfar en cuanto saliera de este pueblo, solo había algo que me haría volver por cualquier motivo y era mi padre, Charlie había cuidado de mí desde que era una bebé, aun cuando mi madre nos abandono cuando tenía unos cuantos meses, nunca la conocí y no quería hacerlo, ella no era nada en mi vida, mi única familia era Charlie y nada más, por él era capaz de dar cualquier cosa, y por él quería salir adelante para poder darle todo lo que una vez el soñó y no pudo cumplir, primero fue mi madre y luego tener que cuidar de mí siendo tan joven, cuando él y mi madre se casaron lo hicieron porque ella quedo embarazada, mi padre quería hacerse cargo de ello así que le propuso casarse, ellos no eran novios solo amigos con beneficios o algo así, pero mi padre siempre repite lo mucho que la amaba. Al final se casarón por que los padres de mi "madre" la obligaron, ella acepto y durante el embarazo mi padre creyó que ella había llegado a amarlo pero a los pocos meses de que nací ella simplemente se fue y nos dejo solos, no le importo nada, solo ella y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos me tropecé con el suelo como siempre, las rubias oxigenadas se reían a carcajadas y de pronto al intentar levantarme sentí un dolor horrible en mi tobillo, el maestro se acerco a mí y mando a todas las chicas que se detuvieron a mí alrededor a seguir corriendo.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto quitando mi tenis y sacando mi calcetín, yo solo asentí con un gesto en el rostro, él empezó a mover mi pie en círculos.-¿Puedes levantarte?-pregunto, y yo negué sin poder decir nada, él paso sus brazos por mi espalda y bajo mis rodillas, levantándome del suelo, me dio mi zapato y mi calcetín y comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos.-Te llevaré a la enfermería.-asentí y vi a lo lejos al par de rubias mirándome con una rabia inmensa y entonces me di cuenta que él me estaba hablando de tú, y me llevaba en brazos, estaba cumpliendo el sueño de todas las chicas de la clase, lástima que no era mi sueño, llegamos y me dejo dulcemente en la camilla, yo sentía mi tobillo hinchado y adolorido, quería llorar pero eso sería solo otra razón para que se estén burlando de mí.

-Pero que te paso cariño-dijo la enfermera, una mujer de unos 50 años, de cabello negro y largo, unos ojos cafés y tés morena, su nombre es Sue, viene desde la reserva de la Push, es una gran enfermera, lo sé porque bueno suelo tener accidentes todo el tiempo aunque no así de feos. Tomo mi tobillo y lo movió yo hice una mueca de dolor.

-Se cayó en la cancha-dijo el maestro, parecía realmente preocupado, me miraba intensamente.

-Creo que debemos llamar a su padre, la voy a vendar pero no podrá participar en la clase por lo menos por dos semanas.

-Está bien, puede hacer trabajos escritos para pasar. Lo importante es que este bien.-dijo el maestro, nunca lo había visto así de preocupado.

-¿Enserio hay que llamar a mi padre?-pregunte con un hilo de voz. Sue asintió.

-Sí pequeña, tal vez sea solo un esguince pero será mejor que vayas al hospital y te saquen radiografías.-asentí y agache la cabeza, Charlie seguro se iba a preocupar de más. Sue fue a llamar a mi padre y me quede con Garrett a solas.

-Gracias por traerme.-dije bajito mirándolo a los ojos, él se sentó en los pies de la cama y puso mi pie sobre su regazo, comenzando a sobarlo.

-No es nada. Prácticamente es mi culpa, yo te puse a correr.

-Es parte de la clase.

-Aun así, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Estoy seguro que solo será un esguince, he visto otras heridas y al minuto ya están moradas y no puedes dejar de llorar.

-Lo último que quiero es llorar en la escuela-dije bajito, pero él me escucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no quiero que me vean llorar.-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-No es malo llorar.

-Lo sé.-dije y entonces entro mi padre con Sue detrás de él.

-¿Cómo estas mi niña?-dijo mi padre apenas entrando.

-Bien papá, solo me caí, ya sabes.-dije sonriendo, para él siempre sonreía, no importaba que pasará.

-Te llevaré al hospital. No te preocupes ya hable con el director.

-Okay-dije sonriendo, él me levanto con cuidado, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Garrett se había levantando.-Hasta luego-dije a los dos presentes, y salimos de ahí. Llegamos al hospital y de inmediato reconocí a un par de enfermeras, no me di cuenta que era tan torpe si no hasta ahora que me di cuenta que conocía a medio hospital. Me llevaron a rayos X donde me tomaron radiografías, estuvimos ahí sentados por casi una hora, por más que le dije a mi padre que volviera a su trabajo, no lo hizo, él me cuidaba como si aun fuera una bebé y con cualquier cosa pudiera romperme, supongo que así se siente el amor, nunca antes he estado enamorada, el único amor que conozco es el que le tengo a mi padre. Y a decir verdad me siento como él conmigo, si algo llegara a pasarle estoy segura que yo me partiría en dos, él es todo para mí, sin él no sé qué sería de mí. Por fin un doctor apareció, uno bastante guapo de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Cullen.-Oh así que es por eso me parecía tan conocido, debe ser el padre de Edward, aunque parece muy joven.

-Buenas tardes doctor Cullen, soy el padre de Isabella, Charlie Swan.-dijo mi padre extendiendo su mano.

-Un gusto, ahora Isabella…

-Solo Bella.-él sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa hermosa marca Cullen.

-Bien Bella no tienes nada roto, es un esguince solamente, pero no puedes realizar mucho esfuerzo así que te mandaré una receta para la clase de deportes y debes comprar una crema para el dolor y unas pastillas para desinflamar.

-Okay.-dije tomando la receta.-Gracias.

-De nada, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente. Hasta luego.-dijo mi padre, y realmente creí en eso, era muy probable que volviera a verlo, él sonrió se despidió y se alejo de nosotros, mi padre me llevo al carro y de ahí a la casa, donde le dije que volviera al trabajo, yo estaría bien.

-¿Segura cariño?

-Segura, mira si necesito algo te llamo-dije sonriendo, él trabajaría hasta mañana por la mañana y yo tenía planes esta noche, pero ese, ese era mi secreto.

_**Edward Pov**_

Esta noche un viejo amigo vendría de visita a la ciudad y le había prometido una noche de chicos, al parecer él y su novia habían terminado y quería olvidarla con una noche de copas, conocer un hermosa joven y pasarla bien un rato, esto no era precisamente lo mío, digo amo las fiestas y todo eso pero no me gusta especialmente eso de salir a tomar para encontrar una chica de una noche, es decir, cuantas enfermedades no podían transmitirte, si estuvo así de fácil contigo que no te dice que estuvo con cientos antes, pero cuando un amigo te lo pide no te queda de otra que apoyarlo. Había intentado que nadie lo supiera, si el grupo de los "populares" se enteraba de mi salida de inmediato todos se apuntarían como si les hubiera dicho "vamos de fiesta", pero para mi desgracia Riley el mariscal de campo lo escucho todo y ahora tanto chicos como chicas estaban más que listos para la salida de hoy. En fin llegue a mi casa con muy pocas ganas de arreglarme y salir esta noche, pero debía pensar en Emmett él y Rosalie había salido por un año y ahora habían terminado así nada más, o bueno él no quiso contarme detalles, él era de Seattle y Ross de Forks pero habían logrado llevar su relación bien, hasta ahora, no me había puesto a pensar que si Tanya iba también iría Ross y seguro se armaba la tercera guerra mundial con ese par de chicas dramáticas hasta la medula, pero ya no me quedaba tiempo para avisar y si Ross se enojaba era su problema, ella se apunto solita junto con el resto.

Otra cosa que odiaba era que tanto ella como Tanya solían amenazar a las chicas con acercárseme, me habían llegado rumores de ello, Tanya solía decir que yo era suyo, esa chica está loca, yo no quiero ni pensar en tener una relación con ella, si así era posesiva imaginarla pegada a mí todo el santo día me volvía loco, ella no era para mí. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta, suspire pesadamente y salí rumbo al lugar, Emmett ya estaba ahí y apenas me vio sonrió palmeando mi espalda.

-Amigo.-dijo a modo saludo.

-Hola Em.

-Listo para la parranda de tu vida.

-Ah sobre eso, tengo que prevenirte sobre algo.

-¿Qué?

-Eddie-grito la chillona voz de Tanya, odiaba que me llamarán así.

-Edward-dijo Emmett en forma de queja, yo lo miré con cara de disculpa.

-Lo siento, me escucharon hablando y se invitaron, ya sabes como son.

-Pues te hubieras negado.

-Si claro como si eso hubiera hecho no vinieran.

-Solo yo tengo una noche de chicos con mi ex y sus amigos.-dijo en forma dramática. Sonreí.

-No te preocupes amigo, eso no nos va a detener para que te diviertas y tengas la parranda de tu vida.

-Eso espero "Eddie"

-Anda vamos antes de que nos alcancen.-dije sonriendo, entramos sin problemas al lugar, y por más que intentamos que ni nos vieran fue imposible que el radar de Tanya no me detectara enseguida, esa chica me daba miedo.

-Eddie casi te perdemos.

-Sí Edward ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-dijo Rosalie como siempre de mal humor.

-Bueno primero que nada, yo no tenía intención de esperarlas porque no venía con ustedes, no las invite y por lo tanto no tenía por qué estar con ustedes.-dije secamente, odiaba que ellas me pidieran explicaciones.

-Eres un idiota Edward, aparte si no venías con nosotros ¿entonces con quién?

-Conmigo-salió mi amigo a mi defensa, apenar Rosalie lo vio su mirada se volvió de enojo a confusión y luego volvió a poner su máscara de reina del hielo.

-¿Qué hace tú aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Edward me invito.

-Eso no es verdad.-me defendí. Ella bufo enojada y se sentó en una mesa alejada, Tanya la siguió y se sentaron seguro a hablar pestes del resto. En ese momento llegaron el resto de los chicos, Riley, Alec y Dim, todos miembros del equipo de futbol, sonreí y los salude a todos, estaba enojado de que me siguieran pero no valía la pena discutir ahora.

Emmett, los chicos y yo nos sentamos en una mesa aparte de ellas y empezamos con una cervezas, todos hablaban de encontrar una chica sexy hoy, y se burlaban de mí pues Tanya ni loca me dejaría acercarme a alguien, yo me reía sarcástico y bebía de mi cerveza. De pronto inicio una canción de las mejores de Michael Jackson, "The way yo make me feel" y en ese mismo instante una hermosa figura fue alumbrada en las escaleras de entrada, fue como si todo el mundo se detuviera y solo escuchara esa melodía mientras las largas piernas de esa hermosa chica se movían, la forma tan sexy en que sus caderas se movían y por fin pude ver su cuerpo, perfecto era la palabra correcta, un trasero respingón, y unos pechos firmes, no muy grandes pero tampoco se quedaban atrás, sin duda debía conocer a esa chica. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me perdí en unos ojos tan azules que podían derretirme, sus labios rojos como el fuego me llamaban a gritos y de pronto mordió su labio, ese sin duda fue mi fin, sonrió torcido y me guiño un ojo antes de seguir con su andar hipnótico. Cuando me recupere gire la vista a la mesa y todos miraban hacía la hermosa chica, fruncí las cejas, que ni se les ocurra acercársele porque los mato, ella es mía, carraspee la garganta y todos me miraron de pronto.

-Ni se les ocurra, es mía.-dije firme.

-Oh no, esa chica será mía-dijo Dim. Lo mire mal.

-Ya quisieran esa hermosa chica es para mí-dijo Alec poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Más vale que la olviden porque ella será mía esta misma noche.-dijo Riley.

-Yo soy quien necesita consuelo recuerdan, así que es mía.-dijo Em sonriendo, malditos, que ninguno se atreva a acercase a MI CHICA, yo la vi primero es mía. Bien soné estúpido pero esa chica debía ser mía a como dé lugar.

-Lo siento Emmett pero esa chica es mía-dije antes de levantarme e ir detrás de ella, la encontré con la mirada y la seguí apenas llego a la barra miles de hombres le ofrecieron un trago, quise quemarlos con la mirada, le sonreí torcido y ella me examino con la mirada, paso la lengua por su labio superior y luego mordió su labio inferior, sonrió y me retuvo la mirada. Me fije bien en sus ojos, eran un azul tan extraño, perecían más oscuros ahora de cerca pero seguían siendo cautivantes. Ella se giro cuando le dieron su bebida y la tomo despacio, tan jodidamente sexy. Me acerque a la barra y pedí otra cerveza. Ella llevaba un vestido pegado a su cuerpo en color negro con unos botines altos casi 12 cm, un maquillaje simple que hacía resaltar sus labios rojos, y su cabello suelto amoldando su rostro.

-Hola, me llamo Edward-dije sonriendo, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esto.

-Hola-dijo simplemente.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?-pregunte sonriendo.

-¿Debería?-dijo jugando conmigo.

-Yo ya te dije el mío.

-Eso no me obliga a decirte el mío.

-Tal vez, pero es lo que suele hacerse sabes.-sonreí, ella sonrió y de pronto su mirada se fijo detrás de mí, y la odiosa voz de Tanya interrumpió mi bonita platica.

-Eddie ¿Qué haces?-dijo colgándose de mi brazo.

-Nada Tanya.-dije zafando mi brazo de ella, pero cuando voltee la hermosa chica frente a mí sonreía burlonamente, se divertía con esto seguro.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¡¿Edward no le contaste a tus amigos de mí?!-dijo la chica sexy frente a mí con cara de sorpresa pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba jugando con fuego eso era seguro, eso solo le daba alas a Tanya.

-¿Qué?

-¡Después de casi un año no les has dicho a tus amigas!-dijo la chica intentando parecer una dramática.

-¡Eddie!-dijo Tanya en su habitual tono chillón.

-Yo…

-Bueno querida, ya que mi novio no te lo dijo tendré que ser yo. Soy la novia de Edward, mucho gusto.

-¡¿Qué?!-yo tenía la boca abierta, y la chica sonreía mientras Tanya me miraba queriendo matarme, a esta chica le gustaba jugar con fuego. Sentí una cachetada fuerte y luego vi como Tanya se iba indignada hasta la mesa con Ross. Mire a la chica misteriosa frente a mí y me sonrió, se levanto, y aun con esos tacones no llegaba a mi altura, se estiro y en un tono sensual dijo en mi oído.

-Marie-dijo y luego se acerco a mis labios, estaba tan cerca, solo unos milímetros más y…-Marie Dwyer.-se alejo con el sexy movimiento de caderas hasta perderse entre la gente rumbo a la salida, me dejo deseoso de sentir sus labios y estaba seguro no era la última vez que vería a esa chica.


	2. Sus ojos

_**Bella Pov**_

Mi corazón bombeaba muy rápido, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, él me había coqueteado, Edward Cullen quería flirtear conmigo, no sabía porque actué así, solo sabía que quería molestar a Tanya y sin duda lo había logrado, iba a besarlo estuve a punto de hacerlo pero pude detenerme, si lo hubiera hecho no sé qué habría pasado. Tal vez mi secreto habría salido a la luz, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba ese beso, llegue a mi casa y me quite el maquillaje, los pupilentes y todo el "disfraz" de Marie, básicamente no había mentido, yo era Marie, solo que todo el mundo me conocía como Bella "El cisne feo" Swan gracias al par de rubias. Pero mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, al final cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada no podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara, hace meses que Marie salió por primera vez, fue solo por diversión, quería un poco de diversión y quería sentirme libre por donde pisara, entonces me di cuenta que era bella, más de un chico me invito a salir en estos meses, y algunas veces me gustaría haber aceptado como con James, un músico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, es simplemente hermoso, guapo de pies a cabeza, y suele ser un encanto cuando nos topamos en algún bar o antro, sin duda él me gustaba más de lo que quería aceptar, pero aunque moría por aceptar salir con él, había solo un pequeño problema, Marie no existe, o sí pero no como la chica con la que todos saldrían, en cuanto notara que era la torpe y nerd Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policía, saldría huyendo. Así que prefería tener una amistad con James o simplemente amigos con muy buena química, no quiero decir sexual o algo, soy más virgen que la Virgen pero aun así cuando sus profundos ojos azules me atrapaban era el final de mi conciencia, había llegado tarde a mi casa varias veces por estar bailando o hablando con él.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una gran sonrisa, tal vez al llegar él me ignoraría como siempre pero podría vivir con el hecho de que la zorra de Tanya creía que yo era su novia, o Marie, es confuso. Me arregle y me puse mis gafas, estaba pensando en conseguir unos pupilentes sin color, solo con el aumento, pero eso tal vez me expondría y más si ahora él me había visto tan de cerca. Mi padre me sonrió cuando me vio bajar.

-¿Estás mejor cariño?-dijo sonriendo, la verdad es que no me dolía casi nada el tobillo.

-Sí estoy bien papá, ya casi no me duele.-dije sonriéndole.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos.

-Claro, ahora me voy que ya voy tarde.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-pregunto al verme salir.

-No me da tiempo, me compro algo haya. Aparte me camioneta está en la escuela así que tengo que irme ahora.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No papá, debes estar cansado. Tomare el autobús.

-Okay princesa, cuídate.

-Claro, hasta luego papá.

Salí de la casa y camine hasta la parada de autobuses, ahí estaba mi nueva amiga Ángela, apenas me vio sonrió y se acerco a saludarme.

-Hola, oí lo que te paso ayer, lo siento. Pero te envidio, el guapísimo maestro de deportes te llevo hasta la enfermería en brazos.-dijo emocionada.

-Hola, gracias. No fue gran cosa, solo me llevo porque no podía levantarme.

-Aun así es tener suerte. Todos hablaban de ello ayer.

-Oh no-odiaba ser el centro de los chismes, por eso prefería pasar desapercibida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo no me gusta la atención.

-Solo ignóralos entonces, ahora dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí gracias, hubo algo importante ayer que me perdiera.

-No en realidad, por ser primer día no hubo muchos apuntes pero si quieres te los paso más tarde.

-Sí gracias.

El autobús llego y ambas nos subimos, llegamos a la escuela y todos me miraban, odiaba enserio esto, era lo peor que podía pasarme, suspire y camine por el pasillo junto con Ángela a mi lado, ella hablaba de comprar ropa y hacer una pijamada, pero entonces choque con un pecho fuerte que me llevo al suelo. Rápidamente me puse a recoger mis cosas del suelo, una suave y blanca mano me detuvo y al levantar la mirada me tope con esos ojos esmeralda que me tenían loca, no sé si fueron segundo o minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sé, pero para mí el tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos clavados en los míos, no había forma de que esto que yo sentía, lo sintiera solo yo, mi corazón palpitaba desbocado y una extraña sensación corrió por mis venas, mi respiración se altero y un sonrojo se apodero de mí.

_**Edward Pov**_

(Te voy a besar. Iskander)

Iba metido en mi mundo, ese par de ojos azules me habían dejado perdido, iba tan perdido que de pronto choque con una figura pequeña en el pasillo, la vi caer al suelo, sin levantar la mirada empezó a levantar sus cosas rápidamente, me agache y empecé a ayudarla, de pronto levanto la mirada, me encontré con unos ojos color chocolate que me dejaron sin aliento, de pronto no podía mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi corazón se paralizo y mi tiempo también, era como estar atrapado en esas hermosas joyas chocolate, su piel blanca los hacía más llamativos aun, sin duda me tenía hipnotizado, de pronto olvide todo ¿Qué pensaba? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Cómo me llamo? Solo tenía una cosa segura en este momento y era que debía conocer el nombre de esta hermosa chica. De pronto un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-Bella debemos ir a clase-dijo una chica, la reconocía estaba en el salón, era nueva, aunque no sé su nombre, y se sienta al lado de la chica de cabello castaño que siempre me mira a lo lejos, entonces note ese cabello, así que esta chica era la hermosa morena de al fondo, sonreí de lado, adoraba ver a esa tímida chica, aunque nunca la había podido ver así de cerca y a los ojos, y ahora sabía que se llamaba Bella, ella miro a su amiga y tomo sus cosas de suelo, junto con una grandes gafas.

-Sí. Gracias-dijo cuando le tendí un libro que se había caído.-Debo irme.-dijo con ese sonrojo adorable que estaba en sus mejillas.

-Espera, van a Literatura ¿no?-dije acercándome a ella de nuevo.

-Sí-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Yo voy ahí también, las acompaño.-dije caminando a su lado, ella se quedo estática por un segundo, supongo que por la sorpresa y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Ah claro.-entramos al salón y ellas se sentaron hasta atrás, yo me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, ni siquiera recordaba quien estaba a mi lado, ahora solo podía pensar en esa mirada tan penetrante de Bella, sin duda me dejo impactado, quería conocer a Bella más a fondo y estaba seguro lo conseguiría.


End file.
